B Student
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi le si parfait Will n'avait eu que B en éthique ? Et pourquoi Grell parle de "première nuit" alors que leur examen était à 16 heures, en plein jour ? Et bien Will vous donne la réponse !


**Bonsoir ! Voici un court OS que je vous propose ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira... C'est la première fois que j'écris avec Will à la première personne, j'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire son caractère froid et détaché ! **

**Disclamer : Bla bla, rien à moi, tout à la grande Yana ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Mon souvenir le plus marquant lors de mes années passées à la Shinig'Académie ne fut pas l'amont insurmontable de travail. Ni les professeurs, tous aussi austères les uns que les autres. Ni même le fait que les classes d'étudiants aspirant à devenir Faucheurs sur le terrain soient entièrement constituées d'hommes. Non.<p>

Il s'agissait de quelque chose d'autre. De _quelqu'un_ d'autre. Une rencontre que je ne pourrais probablement jamais oublier, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Une catastrophique, ennuyante, désastreuse rencontre…

Mais commençons par le commencement. Je faisais mon entrée en dernière année d'apprentissage, au terme de laquelle je pourrai enfin devenir un vrai Dieu de la Mort et troquer mes lunettes d'étudiant contre des montures à mon goût. Je m'installai comme tous les ans au milieu de la salle de classe, là où personne ne ferait attention à moi. La solitude était la clé de la réussite.

Le cours avait débuté depuis un certain temps. Le professeur avait déjà fait l'appel depuis quelques minutes. Un seul élève manquait. Je n'y avais pas prêté la moindre attention. Personne n'y avait fait attention. Un élève incapable d'être ponctuel, spécialement le jour de la rentrée, avait très peu de chances d'intégrer l'organisation.

Puis, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tous les regards se rivèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Sauf le mien. Moi, étant l'élève sérieux que j'étais, n'avait pas levé les yeux de ma copie. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec un retardataire. De plus, attirer l'attention était exactement cet individu voulait en faisant une entrée aussi spectaculaire. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas donner satisfaction à quelqu'un d'aussi présomptueux.

Mais il finit tout de même par susciter ma curiosité, lorsque le professeur ne lui fit aucune remarque, le laissant tout simplement prendre place. Intrigué, j'ai alors levé les yeux vers mon enseignant, qui observait le garçon avec _crainte_.

Je me décidai à regarder en direction de cet élève.

Il avait des cheveux rouges. Et pas d'un rouge banal ou terne. Non. Rouge flamboyant.

Ses pieds reposaient nonchalamment sur sa table, et ses bras étaient croisés derrière sa nuque. Il toisait la salle de classe comme si nous lui étions tous inférieurs.

C'est alors que je remarquai ses yeux. Bien qu'ils possédaient cette couleur verte-jaune commune aux Dieux de la Mort, les siens paraissaient différents. Ils brillaient d'un éclat que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant chez mes camarades. Cela attisa davantage ma curiosité.

_Curiosité…_

Voilà un sentiment que, jusqu'ici, je n'avais probablement jamais ressenti. Du moins pas envers un être vivant.

Pour la première fois de mon existence, je ressentais autre chose que de l'indifférence pour une personne.

Oui. Grell Sutcliff m'intriguait.

Beaucoup.

Mais ce n'étais pas une raison suffisante pour aller lui adresser la parole. Je ne parlais à personne, à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. Or satisfaire ma propre curiosité illogique n'était en aucun cas une nécessité.

Je me rendais donc au prochain cours, le cours de Duels. C'était la seule leçon qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, et comme il n'y régnait pas la même atmosphère pesante qu'en classe, les élèves se croyaient donc libres de discuter entre eux, bien que le professeur soit déjà arrivé. Comme à mon habitude, je me tenais loin de cet attroupement d'étudiants, ne souhaitant pas me mêler à eux. Cela ne m'empêchait cependant pas de surprendre des bribes de conversation.

-Vous avez vu le gars qu'est arrivé en retard ce matin ? Bizarre que le prof lui ai rien dit, s'exclama un de mes camarades.

-T'es pas au courant ? Rétorqua un autre. C'est Grell Sutcliff ! Il est tellement fort en pratique qu'il a été forcé de sauter deux classes pour ne pas risquer de blesser ses camarades ! Même les profs ont peur de lui…

A ces mots, tous les élèves toisèrent Grell- qui, je venais de le remarquer, était assis sur un banc à paresser (j'apprendrai plus tard que c'était là l'un de ses seuls talents) – avec ce mépris qui était propres aux adolescents idiots.

Sutcliff leur adressa un sourire hérissé de dents pointues, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers… moi.

Il me bouscula sans cérémonie, de cette arrogance qui m'agaçait déjà.

-Attention où vous marchez, le prévins-je de mon habituel ton froid.

Il se retourna, surpris. Apparemment, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse des reproches. Mais je n'abaissai pas le regard. Il était en tort, je n'avais pas à avoir honte de l'avoir réprimandé.

Il me dévisagea durant quelques instants, me foudroyant de ses hypnotisant yeux verts.

Puis il me sourit d'une manière calculatrice avant de tourner les talons.

-Vraiment… crachais-je en le regardant partir.

* * *

><p>Le cours débuta comme tous les autres cours. Le professeur commença par nous demander de nous trouver un partenaire de combat. Je fis comme à mon habitude, et attendit simplement que quelqu'un me propose de faire équipe avec lui.<p>

Je n'étais pas très demandé, non à cause de mon caractère franchement asocial, mais plutôt de ma dextérité au combat. Je n'étais pas forcément très puissant, mais j'avais cette capacité à analyser très facilement la manière de combattre de mon adversaire, et d'établir rapidement une stratégie afin de le battre. Il était donc presque impossible de me vaincre.

Un élève finit cependant par me demander de faire équipe avec lui. Je remarquai alors qu'il ne restait plus que Sutcliff et moi qui n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'adversaire, ce qui signifiait que cet élève m'avait choisi par crainte d'être avec « Celui qui avait sauté plusieurs classes. » Pathétique.

-Vous êtes un nombre impair, annonça très judicieusement le professeur. Sutcliff, tu vas te battre contre moi, comme ça nous montrerons l'exemple aux autres, ça te va ?

Sutcliff adressa un regard las au professeur. Puis il s'approcha de lui en soupirant. J'avais presque l'impression qu'on le dérangeait….

Le professeur se mit en position d'attaque. Mais Sutcliff, lui, ne paraissait absolument pas être sur la défensive. Il donnait plutôt l'air de franchement s'ennuyer.

Son assaillant chargea sur lui. Sutcliff ne prit même pas la peine de l'éviter.

Il le frappa simplement à l'abdomen au moment où ils allaient entrer en collision.

Le professeur se trouva expulsé à l'autre bout du terrain, sous les soupirs admiratifs de mes camardes.

-Hum, ricana Sutcliff. Et dire que je pensais que les professeurs de dernière année étaient plus puissants… Je m'étais trompée…

C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix, et je la trouvai immédiatement très étrange. Il y avait quelque chose de féminin dans son intonation.

J'étais alors loin de me douter que sa voix n'était malheureusement pas la seule chose féminine chez Grell Sutcliff…

* * *

><p>Ma première journée de cours s'acheva donc sur l'écrasante défaite de mon professeur. Blessé à divers endroits du corps, il fut dans l'incapacité de poursuivre sa leçon, et nous fûmes tous autorisés à regagner nos chambres.<p>

Je décidai plutôt de me diriger vers l'administration. J'avais déposé une demande pour le poste de président de la discipline quelques jours auparavant.

Ma demande fut bien évidement acceptée. Mon comportement avait toujours été irréprochable et disons le franchement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de candidats à ce poste pourtant honorable.

On m'informa que mon travail débutait dès l'instant, aussi entamais-je donc ma ronde. Je commençai par la bibliothèque. C'était l'endroit dans lequel il risquait d'y avoir le plus de grabuge. Les étudiants n'avaient absolument aucun respect pour ce lieu et s'en servaient comme cours de récréation chauffée et à l'abri de la pluie très courante en plein Londres. Je donnai donc quelques avertissements aux élèves dissipés, voire des heures de retenues ou du travail supplémentaire.

On ne plaisantait pas avec le règlement. Pas avec moi.

Une fois la bibliothèque apaisée, je me rendis vers les dortoirs. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée, et il était de mon devoir de remettre à leur place d'éventuels rôdeurs.

Au bout d'une heure, je fût forcé d'admettre que mes camarades avaient enfin fini par comprendre qu'on ne sortait pas des dortoirs après une certaine heure, car je ne trouvai personne. J'entamai donc mon chemin vers ma propre chambre, lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas.

Je redressai mes lunettes, avant de m'avancer vers la source du bruit.

Et c'est à ce moment que je me trouvai nez à nez avec nul autre que Grell Sutcliff.

_En nuisette. _

-Grell Sutcliff, tonnai-je en me forçant à ne pas laisser transparaître mon énorme confusion. Que faites-vous hors de votre chambre à cette heure ? Le couvre-feu n'est pas assez bien pour un élève ayant sauté deux classes ?

Il ne daigna pas me répondre. Au lieu de cela, il m'adressa un regard hautain avant de prendre la fuite.

Sans tergiverser, je me mis à sa poursuite. Nous courûmes ainsi dans le dédale des couloirs durant plusieurs minutes, avant que je ne parvienne à lui agripper la main.

-Lâche moi ! M'ordonna-t-il en montrant ses horribles dents pointues.

-C'est hors de question, répondis-je en redressant mes lunettes. Tous d'abord vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs, dans cet accoutrement, puis vous retournerez dans votre chambre _sans protester_.

Il grogna en tentant de se dégager, et je dû admettre qu'il était effectivement très fort. Mais j'étais bien décidé à ne pas céder.

-Répondez, insistai-je froidement. Tout de suite.

Il sourit sinistrement.

-Huum ~ Gloussa-t-il. Et sinon quoi, mon beau ?

Mon sourcil tiqua. Il avait bien dit « mon beau » ?

-Sinon je vous fais un rapport, et vous serez renvoyé de l'Académie.

Mes mots eurent l'air de le faire réagir, et il continua de se débattre avec plus de force, m'envoyant ça et là des coups que j'évitais sans mal. Il était clair que je contrôlais parfaitement la situation, et Sutcliff l'avait compris.

Son regard avait changé, d'ailleurs. Comme s'il était en train de réaliser quelque chose. Etonnement, j'eus l'impression que le fait que je le domine ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

-Je vous raccompagne jusque votre chambre, tranchai-je lorsqu'il s'avoua enfin vaincu.

Non sans relâcher ma prise sur sa main, je le traînai alors dans les couloirs sombres du dortoir.

-… Comment tu t'appelles ? Me demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-William T. Spears, rétorquai-je sans même lui adresser un regard.

-Hum… Tu as du caractère, William… Peu de personnes osent se dresser contre moi ~. Habituellement, je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui se laisse malmener par les hommes…

…

Je me figeai.

Avait-il dit… « femme » ?

Doucement, je me retournai vers lui.

-Plaît-il ? Demandai-je.

Il me sourit malicieusement, mais ne répondit mot. Je me surpris alors à l'observer. Il était vrai que ses traits étaient assez fins. Et son corps, mis en valeur par sa chemise de nuit, était des plus féminins. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était un homme.

Je remarquai également que ses ongles étaient vernis d'un rouge écarlate. Mais quel genre de personne était ce Sutcliff ?

-Hm, fis-je en redressant mes lunettes. Suivez-moi, je vous prie, et cessez de raconter des absurdités.

-Absurdité ? Se fâcha-t-il. De quoi tu parles ? Je suis une femme !

-Je ne pense pas.

-Oh ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, mh ?

… A ce moment, jamais je n'aurai pu envisager les problèmes que cette simple phrase allait me poser.

Car Grell Sutcliff, avec ses yeux en amande et son sourire digne du chat de Cheshire, avait finit par instaurer le doute en moi.

Il avait raison.

Je n'avais aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

Pourtant je devais le savoir ! Car s'il était une femme, il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver dans le dortoir des hommes, ce qui lui vaudrait une exclusion temporaire… Et hors de cela, je destetais être dans le doute. Je savais que je ne parviendrai pas à trouver le sommeil tant que je ne serai pas fixé sur le sexe de Grell Sutcliff.

Mon cerveau bouillonnait.

_Je devais savoir. _

Je fis alors une action que je regrette encore aujourd'hui. Je pris Sutcliff par le col de sa nuisette et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla-t-il avec rage.

-…Une simple vérification, répondis-je sans la moindre trace d'émotion.

Je glissai ma main sous la nuisette de Sutcliff, qui gémissait comme une collégienne. Ma main remonta le long de son ventre, avec professionnalisme bien sûr. Je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir à faire une telle chose.

Aucun…Hum…

Sutcliff en revanche, bien qu'il se débattait, n'avait pas l'air de détester ce qu'il devait sûrement prendre pour une caresse. Vraiment, je le sentais frémir sous mon contact. C'était désolant.

-Arrêtez de vous tortiller ainsi, protestai-je avec un certain agacement. Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est qu'une vérification… je vous jure…

-Nn… Aaahn ~ Ar-arrete ça ! Rugissait-il. Je suis une Lady ! Je ne pourrai plus me marier si… si tu…

-Et bien… déclarai-je alors que ma main avait fini par atteindre sa poitrine. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas une Lady, encore moins une femme.

Cette fois-ci, je ne parvins pas à éviter son coup de pied. Je réussis cependant à m'en remettre plus facilement que mon professeur, et me redressa rapidement, faisant face à un Grell Sutcliff hors de lui.

-Comment… OSES-TU t'approprier mon corps ainsi ? Et m'insulter, par-dessus le marché ! Je sais mieux que toi si je suis une femme ou non ! Tu es comme tous les autres, tu n'y comprends rien !

En effet, je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose. Bien que je n'aie jamais vraiment eut d'expérience avec une femme dans ma vie, je savais tout de même reconnaître une poitrine féminine lorsque j'en touchais une. Sutcliff était bien un homme, alors pourquoi s'évertuait-il à le nier ?

Sans que je n'aie le temps de me torturer d'avantage l'esprit, je senti le corps de Sutcliff se jeter contre le mien, me plaquant au sol.

Il m'enlaça et glissa à son tour sa main sous ma veste.

-Alors ? Siffla-t-il avec haine. Ca fait quoi quand quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas te caresse de force ?

Décidé à me défendre, je le pris par l'épaule et le renversa. Je me trouvai à présent au-dessus de lui.

Nous nous regardâmes durant ce qui me parut sur le coup une éternité. Je sentis une étrange sensation m'envahir. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, et sur lequel je ne pouvais mettre de nom. Ce qui était certain, c'était que je n'avais pas envie de rompre le contact visuel avec Sutcliff. Tout comme je n'avais pas envie de me dégager de lui.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Je me sentais aussi mal à l'aise que lui, seulement je parvenais parfaitement à le cacher, et mon visage était aussi insondable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Et sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, les lèvres de Sutcliff vinrent se plaquer contre les miennes.

Et à ma grande surprise…

Je ne tentai pas de me dégager.

Encore aujourd'hui je me demande ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête en répondant à ce baiser. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais envie qu'une telle chose se reproduise…

...Hum...

Vraiment…

Sa main caressa mon torse de plus belle, et sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, mes doigts vinrent se glisser dans ses cheveux rouges, les ébouriffant davantage.

Il commença à déboutonner ma chemise blanche, tandis que je faisais glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette le long de ses épaules aux courbes féminines. Ses pieds glissaient le long de mes jambes disposées de part et d'autre de son corps.

Puis alors que je sentais le peu de contrôle qui me restait quitter définitivement mon esprit…

Un surveillant arriva.

-Mais que… WILLIAM T. SPEARS ?

Je me redressai rapidement, tendu comme jamais. Pour peut-être la seule fois de mon existence, je me trouvais à court de mot.

-Euh.. Je… bredouillai-je stupidement.

-Jamais je n'aurai cru ça de vous, Monsieur Spears ! Cria le surveillant en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi. Vous, l'élève qui possède le dossier le plus net de toute l'académie, en proie à de telles activités avec une recrue plus jeune et du même sexe que vous qui plus est !

-Je suis une femme… protesta Grell, toujours au sol, mais ni moi, ni le surveillant n'y firent attention.

Je me trouvais donc à me faire salement réprimandé, au beau milieu des dortoirs, mes cheveux décoiffés, ma chemise déboutonnée et avec probablement du rouge à lèvre un peu partout sur la figure.

-Vous pouvez dire adieu à votre triple A en éthique, Monsieur Spears ! Je vous mets un B d'office, et estimez-vous heureux que j'éprouve de l'affection pour vous, sinon vous auriez pu dire adieu à votre diplôme ! Bonne soirée !

Sur-ce, il tourna sèchement les talons, tandis que Sutcliff et moi l'observions disparaître dans les profondeurs des couloirs.

-Vraiment… soupirai-je.

-Oh, ne le prend pas si mal, William ! B c'est déjà pas mal en éthique… J'ai jamais réussi à avoir plus de C moi…

J'étais même trop désespéré pour être en colère. Aussi me contentai-je d'un haussement de sourcil en direction de Sutcliff, avant de le laisser en plan et de partir en direction de ma chambre.

Bien que je me trouvai à présent à une bonne distance de Grell, je pouvais encore entendre ses gémissements.

-Aaaahn ! Dire que je viens de vivre ma première fois ~ C'est si excitant !

Mon sourcil tiqua, et je me promis de ne jamais plus baisser ma garde devant Sutcliff. J'avais en effet appris à mes dépends que cette chose rouge ne me laissait malheureusement pas indiffèrent.

Bref…

Voilà comment j'obtins un B en éthique.

…

Vraiment…

* * *

><p><strong>Mattaku... T_T Pauvre Will XD. la question est : qu'est-ce que faisait Grell dans les couloirs en chemise de nuit ? ... Envoyez moi votre opinion ~ <strong>

**Biiiisous ! **


End file.
